Spring Party
by SvitaniHolbrook
Summary: La primavera asoma el hocico en Hogwarts y, por primera vez, los profesores deciden darle un respiro a los alumnos organizando una fiesta. Todo sería perfecto... si no fuese porque es entre semana, y Hermione no está muy de acuerdo en esta decisión. Y encima está ese estúpido de Malfoy, que no va a ayudarla a calmarse y solucionar las cosas en absoluto...
1. Spring Party

No le importaba que el tono de su voz hubiese retumbado contra aquellas paredes sombrías y hubiese hecho callar a toda la clase de Transformaciones. Protestó con tanta fuerza que apenas sintió que se había puesto de pie y había tirado el libro al suelo. Qué más daba. Mc Gonagall estaba siendo injusta. Y una de las cosas que menos soportaba era la injusticia.

Sí, tal vez estaban hasta arriba de trabajos y apenas se habían organizado eventos en el colegio, pero lo que se entendía como "evento" significaba escapadas a los jardines, litros y litros de alcohol guardado bajo las túnicas y muchos "Madre mía" a la mañana siguiente.

No es que le molestase el hecho de que otros se divirtieran -cabía destacar que ella estaba segura, a un doscientos por cien, de que no iba a asistir a ninguna de esas fiestas entre semana, y más con todo el trabajo que aún le quedaba por hacer y repasar- sino que no podría volver a soportar cómo un atajo de irresponsables se le acercaban a su mesa con magdalenas recién horneadas y, cómo no, saqueadas de la cocina y no hechas personalmente, para pedirle, de rodillas si cabía, que por favor les dejara copiar los apuntes del día anterior o les "echara un vistazo rápido" a sus ejercicios antes de iniciarse la clase.

Y todo ésto sería con ojeras del tamaño de un campo de Quidditch, ojos enrojecidos, voces afónicas o débiles que suplicaban un par de horas más de sueño y toda la caradura del mundo. Y, ¿para qué? para luego volver a despreocuparse de los mismos, alardear de cuántos ligues se han echado en una sola noche, pavonearse de cómo el alcohol se apoderó de sus cuerpos y cómo hicieron cosas sin pensar, aunque muchos de los presentes eran concientes, vaya que sí, de todas las burradas que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Hermione, sin embargo, nunca entendió este método de diversión. Lo calificaba como estúpido, inútil y una total pérdida de tiempo. Claro que ésto sólo ocurría en épocas de exámenes: cuando éstos acababan, ella disfrutaba como una más... no, realmente no lo hacía. Disfrutaba, sí, pero nunca había experimentado lo que era que te llevaran en brazos hasta tu habitación, que te sostuvieran a medida que vas perdiendo poco a poco el equilibrio. Tampoco sabía lo que era enrollarse con un chico: más bien nunca había besado a ningún chico, y le asqueaba de una sobremanera el hecho de tener que compartir saliva con algún idiota de tercer curso.

Había escuchado que en muchas fiestas habían asistido alumnos de diferentes colegios, pero jamás se interesó en ninguno. Apenas entendía sueco, y no es que fuese de su interés aprenderlo por un puñado de bobalicones que alardeaban de ser los magos más fuertes y poderosos sólo por el hecho de saber mucho más sobre las artes oscuras. Ninguno de los que había conocido hasta ahora parecía hacer un esfuerzo por entender su idioma, y muchos sólo se dedicaban a mirar la falda corta de las estudiantes de Hogwarts y beber como taberneros hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Muchos de ellos habían sido colado en los eventos, y algunos hasta vestían la corbata verdiblanca que habían pedido a muchos Slytherins. Bien pensó en chivarse alguna vez a McGonagall, pero le aterraba el hecho de estar equivocada o de que éstos pudiesen escapar tan sigilosamente como habían entrado y quedar ella en ridículo delante de sus superiores por no tener pruebas conviccentes.

Pero esto no podía permitirlo. ¡Una fiesta de primavera, cuando estaban a mediados de curso! ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Permitir beber whisky durante el desayuno? O peor aún, ¿no mandar trabajos diarios para llevar al día la materia?

¡Y lo peor de todo es que se le había ocurrido a ella, a su mentora, a McGonagall! Al parecer, una fiesta un miércoles por la tarde era el evento perfecto para que los alumnos despejaran un rato sus mentes. Según ella, no había por qué haber alcohol; de hecho, estaba totalmente prohibido, pero ya se sabía que aquella pequeña ley se la pasaban los alumnos por los camales de la túnica. Si no había alcohol en la fiesta en sí, ya se encargarían los presentes de que hubiese, de una forma u otra. Lo peor de todo es que sabían cómo torear a los profesores, los tenían cogidos por la varita. Ningún portante de alcohol permitía que el arma del crimen fuese vista tras la fiesta. Cuando acababa, se organizaba una gran batida en la que incluso los que se suponen que iban más ebrios hacían desaparecer a la velocidad de la luz las botellas con un simple movimiento de varita. Aún se preguntaba cómo diablos podía una persona ebria manejar la varita y no saber cuál es la dirección hasta su sala común.

La profesora McGonagall le dedicó una mirada sosegada, como si el hecho de que Hermione Granger interrumpiera las frases si no era para completar las frases en las explicaciones fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pero Harry estaba estupefacto. Harry y todos los presentes.

-Hermione... -las palabras del muchacho terminaron en un pequeño murmullo, y éste agarró la túnica de la chica, tirando suavemente de ella para que volviera a sentarse.

-¡No, Harry! -replicó ella, apartándolo de un manotazo y dedicándole una mirada furtiva en lo que volvía a poner la misma en McGonagall- Profesora, creo que comete una grave equivocación.

La clase enmudeció. O bien ya lo había hecho cuando la muchacha expuso su queja. Pero aquél silencio penetró en Hermione como un soplo de aire gélido. Nadie la secundaba, nadie estaba de acuerdo con ella. Por primera vez en alguna clase, sintió que no estaba diciendo lo correcto. Cierto era que todos callaban cuando Hermione complementaba las explicaciones, pero en esos momentos todos sabían que tenía razón. Ahora no. Por primera vez, estaba sola. Sola con su teoría. Sola con sus quejas. Y nadie parecía animarla a seguir, a dedicarle miradas de admiración o de entendimiento; al contrario. Todos la miraban callados deseando que se callara. Que no siguiera hablando más. Pero nadie movió un solo músculo.

McGonagall, sin embargo, se llevó las manos a sus gafas y las limpió con su túnica sin apartar la vista de la muchacha. Aquella mirada atemorizaba a Hermione. Aunque era tranquila, no le aportaba aquél gesto de compañerismo como hacía las demás veces.

-Señorita Granger -dijo tranquilamente, bajando la mirada hacia sus gafas- Comprenderá usted que un acto tan preparado no puede interrumpirse justo ahora. Los jefes de las diferentes casas lo hemos hablado, y a todos nos parece correcto. No tiene que interferir en sus rendimientos -alzó la voz, dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia toda la clase- Considérenlo como una simple y agradable merienda. Todos los profesores estaremos presentes.

_Todos los profesores estaremos presentes._ ¿Y qué? ¿Suponía eso una amenaza para los alumnos? Si así lo pensaba, desde luego no había estado totalmente presente en las demás fiestas que se habían organizado. Todas aquellas catastróficas, a ojos de Hermione.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará si ocurren... cosas? -dijo Hermione con cautela- ¿Acaso no han pensado en todos los deberes que tenemos que hacer?

-Creo que son suficientemente responsables como para acabar sus tareas antes del evento.

-¡...Suficientemente responsables! -Hermione le dedicó una risa irónica, rodando los ojos-

-Señorita Granger, no me hable en ese tono. No acepto groserías.

-¡Usted sabe tanto como yo el error que supone ese evento! -alzó aún más la voz, inclinándose hacia adelante- ¡Y cómo al día siguiente vendrá toda la clase con los trabajos sin hacer, y cómo los inocentes tendremos que tragarnos el castigo impuesto a toda la clase!

-¡Los quehaceres no se hacen el día de antes, señorita Granger! ¡Y me apuesto mis años de enseñanza a que muchos alumnos ignoran éste consejo! Pero ese no es problema mío, y mucho menos suyo. Me hierve la sangre tanto como a usted que paguen justos por pecadores, pero es una cuestión de responsabilidad que cada uno debe aplicarse a sí mismo.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Señorita Granger, estoy harta de sus _peros_! ¡La fiesta se organizará, quiera o no! ¡Y ahora siéntese, si no quiere que la mande al despacho del director!

Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en el aula, pero no tanto como en la cabeza de Hermione. La chica se quedó enmudecida, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Jamás McGonagall le había hablado así. Jamás un profesor le había hablado de esa manera. Había sido derrotada. La estúpida fiesta iba a celebrarse.

-Me parece que ésta vez Mamá-Gato no ha estado de acuerdo contigo, ¿no es cierto, sabelotodo?

Draco Malfoy se había vuelto con una sonrisa cargada de malicia y unas cuantas risas que más que risas Hermione podría haber apostado a que eran los siseos de aquellas asquerosas serpientes, mientras que el chico rubio entrecerraba los ojos, triunfante, al ver a la _niñita felina _perder la mejor de sus armas: el habla.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, una fuerza sobrenatural la empujaba por los hombros, hasta que se encontró sentada de nuevo en su pupitre. No advirtió, hasta que las miradas de sus compañeros que se clavaban en ella se volvían totalmente borrosas, que estaba llorando.


	2. Percance en los lavabos

La clase se le había hecho eterna. Las horas, pesadas. Y aún cuando éstas habían dejado de clavarse sobre ella, Hermione advertía las miradas de todos amontonándose como grandes rocas.

No había apartado la mirada del libro, aún sin apenas haber prestado atención a lo que estaba leyendo. Más bien su mirada estaba fija en un punto cualquiera del dicho, en una frase cualquiera de un tema cualquiera que, en ese momento, no podía saber de cuál se trataba. Las lágrimas se abatían sobre sus mejillas, cargadas, insistentes e interminables, y no podían dejarle ver con claridad. No estaba segura qué le dolía más: el haber fracasado en su protesta, el que McGonagall la hubiese hecho callar... o el hecho de que Draco Malfoy se riera en su cara aún sabiendo que estaba totalmente debilitada.

Nadie le había dirigido la palabra durante toda la clase. Era sólo una alumna más. A veces, Harry giraba su cabeza y la miraba en silencio con tristeza, sin saber qué decirle. De todos modos, nada que hubiese dicho o hecho hubiese podido frenar los lagrimones de la chica. Ron había preferido no hacerle caso; ya sabía cómo era Hermione con el tema de las fiestas y probablemente fuera de los pocos que le pilló por sorpresa la reacción de la chica. Descansaba su cabeza sobre el puño cerrado con una mirada de aburrimiento, y sí había veces que los ojos se le iban a Hermione, esperando que levantara la cabeza. Pero no lo hizo ni una sola vez. Se tragó su orgullo y su rabia para ella sola, y las descargaba en forma de lágrimas, lo que le provocaba aún más rabia. Estaba enfadada con ella misma por no poder dejar de llorar, y sobre todo por darle la satisfacción a muchos de los allí presentes de ver cómo McGonagall se encaraba con ella y, por primera vez, no estaban de acuerdo.

Faltó tiempo para que se levantara y, veloz como un rayo, se dirigiese hacia la puerta del aula mucho antes de que a los demás les diera tiempo siquiera a cerrar el libro. No iba a permitir que los que se encontraban a sus espaldas pudieran advertir cómo se quedaba agazapada en su asiento hasta que los demás hubiesen salido, como algunos esperaban. En otra asignatura se habría levantado y marchado, como hizo en Adivinación, pero el respeto y compañerismo que tenía con McGonagall le hizo olvidar las rudas palabras de la profesora, y le era incapaz levantarse y desaparecer de la clase.

Nisiquiera se volvió cuando escuchó los zapatos y los gritos de Harry y Ron tras sus espaldas, intentando retenerla. No quería hablar con nadie, no podía permitir que nadie se diese cuenta de que, pese a haber terminado, por fin, la clase, ella seguía llorando. Esquivó a paso rápido aquellas llamadas de sus amigos, deslizándose por los pasillos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en el baño de las chicas y se lanzó a los lavababos, cruzando los brazos en uno de ellos y hundiendo en ellos la cara. Sucia, se sentía sucia. Sí, tal vez ese estúpido de Malfoy tuviese razón. Tal vez no fuese sólo cuestión de sangre... sino de karma. El karma se la había devuelto, estaba segura. Y eso que ella no era de creer esas paparruchas. Una pequeña risa, similar a la de un ratón, le hizo volver a la realidad, levantándole la cabeza a escasos milímetros de sus brazos, lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudiesen recuperar el campo de visión.

Myrtle La Llorona estaba allí. Estaba sentada en la especie de peldaño de la gran ventana circular que alumbraba toda la estancia. Se sujetaba con ambas manos y balanceaba sus piernas en el vacío. Observaba a Hermione con una risita en su rostro y la cabeza ladeada a un lado, y sus pequeñas coletas se meneaban al son de sus piernas.

Hermione enfureció. Pocas veces le habían importado las burlas de Myrtle: nisiquiera lloró cuando ésta se mofó de ella cuando se convirtió en gato con la estúpida poción multijugos. Pero no estaba para bromas, y menos en ese instante. Agarró una pequeña piedra del suelo y se la lanzó con fuerza.

Myrtle no se inmutó, claro. La piedra sobrepasó por su pecho, rebotó en la ventana y calló al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Vaya, Hermione, ¿tan inteligente y aún no sabes que estoy muerta? Te creía más lista.

No esperó a escuchar sus risas de nuevo. Se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta... cuando las vio. Un grupo de chicas de Slytherin estaba junto a la puerta, impidiendo el paso. La de en medio estaba cruzada de brazos, con gesto sombrío, apoyándose sobre una pierna. Levantó el mentón cuando Hermione le dirigió la mirada, haciendo que su pelo, corto y lacio, hiciera un suave movimiento. Las otras dos estaban unos pasos detrás de ella, a sus lados. Una mascaba chicle con la boca abierta y tenía las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. La otra se dedicaba simplemente a echarle miradas de odio a Hermione. Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass y Amber Pinton. Las tres vestían la corbata verdiblanca que Hermione tanto detestaba.

-¿Se puede saber a qué juegas?

Pansy Parkinson se acercó a Hermione y le dio un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo. Hermione emitió un leve gemido. Astoria y Amber esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Te estoy hablando, sangre sucia -replicó Pansy, recalcando estas últimas palabras.

Hermione no habló. No podía emitir palabra alguna. Seguía muda. Aquello le había pillado tan de sopetón que apenas había tenido tiempo a reaccionar. Los ojos verdes de Pansy se clavaban con odio en su rostro. Hermione había oído hablar de su malicia, de cómo miraba a la gente por encima del hombro y la capacidad que tenía para hacer callar el rugido de un león. Aquellos rumores se habían hecho ciertos en ese preciso instante.

-¿La suciedad de tu sangre te tapona los oídos? -preguntó Astoria adelantándose unos pasos y mirando a Hermione, tendida en el suelo, con gesto de asco- Habla.

-Yo...yo... -Hermione apenas podía articular palabra. Aquello no fue más que un leve murmullo. No sabía qué decir. Le dolían las manos, las cuales habían frenado su caída, y tenía las rodillas rasgadas. Quería irse de allí, quería gritar, quería que alguien viniera en su ayuda. Pero nadie apareció, y Pansy se acuclilló a su lado, agarrándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Óyeme bien -dijo, juntando los dientes- Más te vale no volver a interponerte en el evento de la fiesta. ¿Me has oído? -preguntó zarandeando a Hermione, viendo que no obtenía respuesta- Como tú o alguno de tus amiguitos hagáis que esa fiesta no se celebre... -sacó la varita, enganchada a su falda, y la apuntó con ella- Haré que te arrepientes el resto de tu vida.

No esperó a que Hermione respondiera. La soltó con fuerza, lo que hizo que la chica quedara totalmente tumbada en los charcos del lavabo, y salió a paso ligero de los baños, seguida de Astoria y Amber, que rieron al ver a Hermione y le seguían algunos pasos atrás.

Temblaba. Alzó una mano a causa del dolor. La sangre brotaba, pero no lloró. Alzó la vista, y vio a Myrtle que, sin cambiar su posición, la contemplaba. Lo había visto todo.

-Myrtle...

La muchacha de gafas frunció los labios, y rápida como el viento, rodeó la estancia.

-¡Myrtle!

Los gritos de Hermione hicieron eco en el baño. Myrtle hizo una pirueta, juntó las manos y se lanzó de cabeza a uno de los retretes, desapareciendo de su vista.


	3. No estás sola

Le pareció que había vivido una especie de sueño. Más bien, una pesadilla. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba ya en los pasillos. Tenía las rodillas magulladas, y de ellas caía un fino hilo de sangre que se extendía por toda la pierna al tomar contacto con el agua, lo que hacía parecer que las heridas eran más graves. Se acariciaba el brazo con una mano, pese a que la zona sobre la que la hacía había resultado del todo ilesa. Tenía las manos sucias, pero su cara estaba totalmente libre de lágrimas. Al menos, pensó, no les he dado el lujo de verme llorar. A decir verdad, era lo único que la animaba en ese instante.

Había pasado todo tan rápido, tan deprisa... que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Frenó en seco, pues sin haberse dado cuenta se encontraba avanzando de forma casi automática hacia no sabía dónde, e intentó ordenar un poco los sucesos que habían pasado ese día.

¡Y pensar que por la mañana, nada más levantarse, estaba radiante pensando en la nota que se había sacado en Runas Antiguas! Incluso había bromeado con Ginny en el desayuno y había permitido que Ron se zapampara su gofre. Y ahora estaba ahí, en mitad del pasillo desierto, herida, sucia y, lo que era peor, estaba sola, y no se veía con fuerzas para contar lo sucedido a ningún profesor. Estaba segura de algo: si Pansy Parkinson la había amenazado una vez, no tardaría en volver en hacerlo, porque ella jamás iba a desistir con su protesta. Y eso la aterraba. Se sentía indefensa. _El león había dejado de rugir. _

No podía darse por vencida. No ahora. Si desistía, toda su protesta habría sido en vano, y se hubiese quedado en una simple queja de una niña caprichosa. Puede que ningún alumno estuviese de acuerdo con ella... pero, ¿iba por ello a dejar de anunciar su rechazo al evento?

Levantó la cabeza y frunció los labios antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Las dos. No podía faltar al Gran Comedor. Podía imaginarse los siseos de las lenguas viperinas contra su persona, el cómo su actuación y su numerito en clase se había convertido en el tema principal. Pero no estaba dispuesta a darle la espalda a sus problemas. Si querían hablar, que hablaran. Si querían acusarla, que la acusen.

Por un momento, todo el miedo se disipó. No le importaba que la abuchearan o incluso que la tomatearan y, a decir verdad, hubiera permitido a Pansy que la empujara con tal de hacerse oír. Se apresuró a paso firme hacia el Gran Comedor, y, cuando entró, todo el dicho calló en un silencio tan incómodo que sería difícil de borrar de la memoria de Hermione.

Los Hufflepuff tenían los ojos fijos en su persona. Los Ravenclaw miraban con cautela; pero miraban. Las serpientes tenían una sonrisa grabada con veneno en el rostro. Y pudo advertir las miradas de los miembros de su casa. Algunas de compasión, otras de tristeza, y hay quien le volvió la cara de mala gana cuando Hermione los miraba a los ojos. Entre todo este cúmulo de miradas y expresiones las cuales Hermione les habría gustado pasar por alto, se dirigió a paso firme y con la barbilla bien alta hasta su mesa, sentándose junto a Harry, enfrente de Ginny. La muchacha la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Aquello alivió a Hermione más que una taza caliente de hidromiel.

Durante unos minutos que parecieron décadas, en el Gran Comedor no se escuchaban más que los comentarios de algunos Huffies sobre Quidditch, el tintineo de los cubiertos y las risas de los Slytherin, que no se molestaban en dismular cuando se reían de Hermione, mirándola con descaro.

-No les hagas caso -le decía Ginny, con la vista clavada en su plato y jugueteando con el tenedor- Son imbéciles.

-Unos niñatos -asentía Dean, colocado a la derecha de la pelirroja- Hacen un castillo con un grano de arena.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y los miró, evaluante.

-¿Vosotros estáis de acuerdo conmigo?

Ginny la miró. Dean enmudeció. Ambos se miraron, y volvieron a clavar la vista en sus platos.

-Ya -dijo Hermione, meneando la cabeza. Miró a los lados, buscando los ojos de sus compañeros, divisando alguna mirada de apoyo... en vano. Todos apartaban la vista cuando ella los miraba. Desde luego, estaba claro que a ninguno le parecía bien que el evento se fuese a cancelar.

Miró de soslayo la mesa de las serpientes. Pansy Parkinson no le quitaba la vista de encima. A su lado, Draco Malfoy bromeaba con algunos compañeros y lanzaba risas estridentes. Cuando buscó con la mirada la risa complementadora de Pansy, se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, y entrecerró los suyos. Hermione repitió el acto. Desde esa mañana su odio hacia Draco había aumentado, y estaba segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo. El muchacho le dedicó una mirada de asco y retomó su conversación. Pansy seguía con la mirada fija en ella, sin apartarla ni un momento. Hermione se la devolvió, intentando que no se le notara lo asustada que estaba en su interior. Fue una guerra silenciosa en la que nadie disputaba una victoria.

Hermione se encaminó a la Sala Común cuando hubo terminado de comer. No advirtió como unos pasos silenciosos la seguían hasta que no tuvo frente a sus narices a dos alumnas con el escudo de Ravenclaw bordado en la túnica. Ambas la miraban con una sonrisa, y una de ellas llevaba unos cuantos pergaminos abrazados al pecho. La pelirroja con el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza fue la primera en hablar.

-Tú eres Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? -preguntó con cierto brillo en los ojos- Yo soy Nabby Hamilton, y esta es Katia Grumbelch -dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañera, a la misma vez que esta esbozaba una sonrisa-

-¿Os conozco? -preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja.

-Una compañera estuvo presente en _tu_ clase de Transformaciones -dijo Katia- Y enseguida nos dispusimos a buscarte.

-Queríamos decírtelo cuanto antes -añadió Nabby- pero no habíamos conseguido localizarte.

-Estamos de acuerdo con tu propuesta de que el baile se suspenda...

-O, en su caso, de que se aplace -dijo Nabby en voz baja-

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos. ¿Estaba oyendo lo que creía que estaba oyendo?

-Nosotras también estamos hasta arriba de trabajos -suspiró Katia- Y ese baile no va a dar más que problemas. Los Hufflepuffs siempre acaban pidiéndonos los trabajos al día siguiente, durante el desayuno.

A Hermione le dieron ganas de abrazarlas. Sintió que toda la confianza que había perdido en la clase de Transformaciones volvía de nuevo hacia ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, y no pudo evitar preguntar a las chicas qué tenían pensado para acabar con aquella celebración.

-¡Aquí no! -Nabby agitó la mano, chistándole para que bajara la voz- Las paredes tienen ojos.

-Y nunca mejor dicho... -dijo Katia, mirando con desdén cómo un hombre anciano de el cuadro más próximo acercaba la oreja para enterarse mejor.

-Vamos a nuestra Sala Común -dijo Nabby, agarrando del brazo a Hermione- Allí te lo explicaremos mejor.


End file.
